Talk:Let That Be Your Last Battlefield (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ I removed most of the syndication cut item from the Background Information. Here's what I removed: * In at least one syndicated version of Star Trek epsiodes, parts of the story have been edited out of five episodes. In this version of LTBYLB during the self destruct sequence the parts of Spock and Scotty are edited out. (The other four episodes are "Catspaw" (The part with the 3 witches confronting Kirk and Spock are cut out(although the end credits list the actress!!) & "Mirror, Mirror" the part where Kirk finds out about the Tantalus field-yet in this version the part is kept in where Kirk informs opposite Spock of an "Invincible weapon." In "The Squire of Gothos"-the scene where Trelane shoots a phaser and dissolives the "Salt vampire" costume. In "The Ultimate Computer" the scene where the enginering officer is "zapped" by an plasma beam). Star Trek is not the only TV Series of syndicated editing: MASH had at least two episodes which were later synidcated with parts edited from orginal episodes. The tone of this suggests that syndication cuts are unusual when in fact they're routine. I don't know it for a fact, but I'm pretty sure that every episode of TOS was cut for syndication, especially in later packages. Noting the cuts made per episode is a valid piece of information, per episode. But we don't need a list of all noted cuts from all episodes on an episode page. I won't even get into the MASH reference. --9er 03:21, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) last two bullets in 'background info' of poor quality (bullets regarding timekeeping on Cheron and the significance of the namesBele/Loki/Cheron) I fixed the typos, but they are still klunky, unsupported, and vague. Suggest they be deleted/revised. racism I notice nothing in the article about the message of this episode (how superficial racism is). Should something of that nature be included? It is derived directly from Spock's lack of understanding of "He's black on the right side." This was part of Roddenbury's vision. -- 01:28, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Emmy? The "Background Information" in the article states thart Frank Gorshin received an Emmy nomination for playing Bele. Yet, I've never been able to verify that, not from the IMDB, not from the Emmy website, and not even here. http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek%27s_awards_and_honors#Emmy_Awards So, maybe the line should be removed?? - Adambomb1701 18:14, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I've removed it. I've been all over the Emmy's and haven't seen that. The Emmy db does go back to TOS, and it's not listed there. We can put it back if someone can cite. 9er 21:00, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Here are some sources stating that he was nominated for the role: StarTrek.com, IMDb, Wikipedia, Yahoo! Movies, The Telegraph, USA Today, The Guardian, and Gorshin's official site. --From Andoria with Love 03:41, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Interesting. I just checked the Emmy database http://www.emmys.org/awards/awardsearch.php and searched on Gorshin, 1962-2006. His Batman nom is listed there, but no Trek. Assuming the two noms are equivalent (guest actor in a drama, guest actor in a comedy, or whatever cats they had back then), it would be odd if a 1966 nom is there and a 1969 nom is not. It's not like you could say that maybe their lesser categories don't go back as far in the db. Recalling how we cited various sources, apparently incorrect, that all had Colm Meaney voicing a character on Family Guy, which he didn't, I'm leaning towards not including this until the Emmy people themselves verify it. All of these sources could simply be wrong-it's happened before. I will email someone at the Academy on Monday and see if they can confirm or deny. 9er 04:22, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm... that is odd. It's possible that they don't have information on guest performance awards from that far back in their database. Come to think of it... was that category even in existence back then? At Wikipedia, the awards for Outstanding Guest Performers only go back to 1975. I'm more leaning towards that this is well-spread misinformation myself. I have e-mailed the webmaster of Emmys.org, but I'm not sure what they can tell me, so please, e-mail away. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:59, 5 May 2007 (UTC)